You Treat Me Like Your Boyfriend
by versusthequeer
Summary: But I don't want to be your secret anymore. (G!P)
1. Dying To Know

**A/N:** So this was just a thought after listening to Tegan and Sara's **Boyfriend**. This will probably be a short story, but it may turn into more than just a few chapters.  
WHO KNOWS? I actually don't.

 **Song Used:** Boyfriend - Tegan And Sara

* * *

It started five months ago with 6 shots of whiskey and an empty beer bottle spinning on the bedroom floor of Aubrey Posen. It was a harmless game that turned into something a little more complicated.

Don't get Beca wrong, the feeling of Chloe laying underneath her as their lips attack each other was one of the best feelings in the world. But there this was other feeling that was slowly sinking into Beca, a feeling that wrapped itself around her heart and squeezed it as tightly as possible. Chloe had a boyfriend, Chloe would never really be hers.

The situation wasn't ideal at all, being the person that Chloe cheated on her boyfriend with, but Beca couldn't help herself. Especially when Chloe's hand brushed against the front of her jeans, causing her to grow extremely hard by the subtle touch.

"Fuck." Beca hisses out as she absentmindedly rollls her hips forward, Chloe's other hand on her shoulder, nails digging into her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" Chloe feigns innocence.

"Because it's turning me o-"

But Beca's cut off by the sound of Chloe's phone blaring through the bedroom, a specific ringtone that she's all too familiar with; Tom's.

Beca groans loudly as she rolls off of Chloe, sitting on the edge of the bed, fingers running through her hair as Chloe exits the room to take the call.

Beca's not entirely sure how she let what her and Chloe were doing get so far over the last five months, but it was definitely starting to take its toll on her. Beca loved Chloe, like actually loved Chloe. Maybe that's why she lets herself get taken advantage of. Chloe showed zero clues of leaving her boyfriend of four years, Tom Hastings. Which Beca is still having a hard time wrapping her head around. Tom was extremely possessive of his girlfriend, and Chloe had mentioned time and time again how much of a turn off that was. Chloe was cheating on him with Beca, for Christ's sake, but she still refuses to leave.

Beca chalks it up to be nothing more than not wanting to lose somebody who has been there for you, even if they are a bit crazy.

Chloe enters the room again, throwing her phone on the bed before hopping on it and crawling towards where Beca was sitting. Beca lets out a sigh as she feels Chloe's chin rest on her shoulder, Chloe's arm supporting her on Beca's back.

"I'm assuming you're leaving?" Beca mutters, hoping that Chloe doesn't see the eye roll she just did.

Chloe lets out a deep breath before pulling away from Beca's body and scoffing. "Yeah. He's mad that I wasn't home when I was supposed to be."

"Got it." Beca blurts out, trying not to sound upset, but it failed.

"What's up, Bec?"

"It's nothing." Beca assures as she looks behind her shoulder to see Chloe staring at her.

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"I just... I don't get why you don't just leave him. I know it's not my place to talk at all, but recently, he kind of just treats you like he owns you, like you're nothing more than his property." Beca shrugs.

"I can't..." Chloe bites her lower lip. "Because I-"

"You love him, I know." Beca interrupts before standing up. "Are you, uh, coming to my show tonight?"

"Of course." Chloe smiles while she gets off the bed and gathers her things. "Tom's going out with his business team tonight so I'll be there, promise."

"Cool." Beca says plainly as she watches Chloe fix her hair and sling her purse over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, then."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to play THIS song?" Aubrey emphasizes as she looks over Beca's set list.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not appropriate!" Aubrey argues. "Beca, we love you. But you can't just play a song you wrote for Chloe in an attempt to win her over. You can't just go around spilling her secret for the world to see."

"No one will even know it's about Chloe!" Beca retorts, crossing her arms.

"But she will! What if you lose her?"

Beca sighs, rolling her eyes at Aubrey before looking at Jesse, Stacie, and Emily pleadingly. "Then I still have my four best friends."

"Beca, none of us are just going to sleep with you because it's convenient." Aubrey replies.

"I sure hope Jesse wouldn't just sleep with me. I don't think I'd like to cross swords any time soon." Beca jokes.

"Bree's right, Beca. This isn't the best way to talk about this with Chloe." Jesse offers.

"There is no good way to talk about it with her. You know how long I've been trying? And it's not like I meant for it to get this far, but she needs to know..." Beca groans. "This isn't even about the sex, guys. I have legitimate feelings for her."

"Who knew?" Emily says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes, earning herself a middle finger from Beca.

"Shut up, sis. Or I'll tell mom you were drinking at that party." Beca warns and Emily presses her lips together and looks off in the distance.

"Beca, we love you but this could change everything." Stacie adds her two cents in. "She's never going to leave Tom and you know that."

"It's worth every shot I have left in me, then."

* * *

Chloe sighs as she sits on the bed, watching Tom get ready for his business dinner or whatever he was going to. She honestly zoned out a long time ago as Tom continues raving about work.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Tom asks as he straightens his tie and looks at her.

"Huh?" Chloe says, snapping out of her trance and looking up at him.

"Are you doing something tonight while I'm gone?" Tom asks again, raising his eyebrow.

"Just going out with Bree and Stacie." Chloe shrugs, leaving out the part that Beca would also be there because Tom wasn't too fond of the short brunette. Something about her attitude or whatever.

"Drinking? Chloe, you know how I feel about you getting drunk."

"You hate it because I'm too emotional." Chloe states sternly, rolling her eyes.

"Don't drink tonight." Tom warns as he sprays cologne on his wrists.

"What if I want to?" Chloe replies, testing the waters.

"Then stop yourself." Tom groans, narrowing his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to drink, and you're mine so you should listen to me." Tom states harshly as he grabs his keys from the table.

"Whatever."

* * *

Chloe holds on to her third cocktail as she watches Beca performing on stage. She feels her eyes lock on to the short brunette's hands as they hammer out a melody on the piano, the crowd going crazy as the song ends. She cheers loudly, chugging the rest of her drink before ordering another.

So Tom told her not to drink, but Chloe obviously didn't care. If her boyfriend could go get drunk with his business partners, then Chloe could get drunk with her friends.

She watches as Beca announces her next song, and yells with everyone else as the piano starts.

 _ **Tell you that I love you, that I can't hold back.  
**_ _ **The feeling I get with you, wanna give it right back.  
**_ _ **I know you always win at this particular game.  
**_ _ **I need to know the rules if you want me to play.**_

Chloe screams happily as she listens to the words, too tipsy to really understand the context of Beca's lyrics. And then it hits her in the face like a ton of bricks.

 _ **You treat me like your boyfriend.  
**_ _ **And trust me like a, like a very best friend.  
**_ _ **Kiss me like your boyfriend.  
**_ _ **You call me up, like you would your best friend.  
**_ _ **You turn me on, like you would your boyfriend.  
**_ _ **But I don't want to be your secret anymore.**_

"Oh-" Chloe starts with wide eyes as Beca continues.

 _ **I'm trying to be honest 'cause I can't relax.  
**_ _ **Oh, when I get around you, I can't hide the fact  
**_ _ **I let you take advantage 'cause it felt so good.  
**_ _ **I blame myself for thinking we both understood.**_

"-Fuck." Chloe breathes out, glancing around her to make sure no one in the audience was staring at her as if she had a lit sign above her head that said 'This song is about me'.

She grabs her drink and chugs it before wandering off to find Aubrey and Stacie, trying to not let the lyrics get to her.

 _ **Don't wanna, don't wanna play the crying game.  
**_ _ **Do you feel the same?  
**_ _ **Don't wanna, don't wanna spin the bottle again.  
**_ _ **Do you feel the same?**_

Chloe locates Aubrey and Stacie, tapping them furiously on the shoulder as her anxiety rises in her chest.

"Chloe, you okay?" Stacie asks as she stares at a panicked Chloe.

"I need to go!" Chloe yells over the music. "Tell Beca I'm sorry. I just can't be here right now."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Thoughts? Eh? Yeah!?


	2. I Was A Fool

**A/N:** Wow! This got more reviews than Most Likely To did on its first chapter. THANK YOU :D

Like I said, this story is a short one. Probably only going to run about 4-5 Chapters. But maybe, if it goes well, I'll write a full length sequel.

* * *

 _"It's slowing down!" Stacie squeals as the bottle that's spinning on the bedroom floor loses its momentum. "Who will the ginger kiss?"_

 _"This game is fucking stupid." Beca mutters with a contorted face. "Half of you are in relationships and you're okay with letting your S.O just kiss someone else? Not to mention, we're college graduates, not fucking high school students."_

 _"Tom doesn't even know I'm here." Chloe shrugs before swaying back and forth drunkenly._

 _"Isn't that WORSE?" Beca exclaims with a slight slur, and everyone's eyes are on her. Not because of her random outburst but because the bottle landed on her. "What? Am I the only one who thinks this takes cheating to a whole new level?"_

 _"We're all consenting parties here, Beca." Chloe smirks. "Now kiss me."_

 _"Drunk girl say what now?" Beca's eyes widen as Chloe looks at her expectantly. Her eyes then trail down to the floor where the bottle was pointing at her. "Oh, hell no!"_

 _"Fine, then I'll kiss the person closest to you. Emily?" Chloe turns and looks at Emily who was shyly sitting in the corner of the group._

 _"Ew. Dude, no. That's my baby sister. She's not even 21!" Beca says in disgust. "This game is stupid!"_

 _"Then shut up, kiss me, and it'll all be over with."_

* * *

"Fuck." Beca mumbles as she sits up straight in her bed, her hand pressing against her forehead as she tries to shake the extremely vivid flashback from her brain.

Honestly, Beca doesn't know how she let herself become a mess over the beautiful human being that was Chloe Beale. She used to have morals, used to think cheating was wrong. But then Chloe came along... What had started out as 'harmless' sex (as Chloe liked to call it) had turned into a forest of feelings growing in the soil of Beca's heart. What was supposed to be a one time thing turned into a weekly occasion that, by this point, Beca couldn't stop if she wanted to.

She was in love with Chloe and she hated it more than she claimed she hated that stupid game of spin the bottle. It was the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to her, but right now, she was wishing it never happened at all.

Especially knowing that after she took a risk and sang that damn song, that nothing had changed. In fact, as her friends had predicted, Beca's pretty sure she made it worse. Chloe still went home to Tom and Beca went home to her boring, empty house.

Beca shakes her thoughts and lies back down, hearing the scratching of nails across the floor as a door opens.

"Shit." She huffs out when she hears keys jingling and the loud barking of her Doberman, Desoto, echoing through the hallway.

"Get your fucking ass in here, Posen! I know it's you." Beca screams from her bedroom as she hears Desoto running closer and the sound of Aubrey's heels tapping against the hardwood floor.

"How'd you know it was me?" Aubrey asks as she enters the room, Desoto happily jumping on the bed and cuddling next to Beca.

"Because you're the only one with keys besides Emily and she loudly, but happily, greets this loser at the door." Beca chuckles as she rubs the floppy ears of her dog.

"Not even Chloe has keys?" Aubrey smirks, gauging Beca's reaction to her mention of the redhead.

"No, because that'd be weird." Beca narrows her eyes at the blonde.

"How would that be weird? What if she needs late night sex and you're sleep-" Aubrey stops as the pillow from Beca's bed smacks her in the face. "Ow!"

Aubrey scowls and glares at Beca, who's innocently petting Desoto. "What?"

"You're a dick, Mitchell."

"No, Aubrey... I have a dick. There's a difference." Beca quips back, finding herself more and more amused by Aubrey's attitude. "What are you even doing here?"

"Oh, right. Well, Chloe called me today and-"

* * *

 _It was just after midnight when Beca finally decides to call it night. After her kiss with Chloe, she opted out of the game and claimed that they do something that doesn't condone the behavior of acting like dumb high school students._

 _She stands outside of Aubrey's apartment complex and patiently waits for her Lyft driver to arrive when she feels a presence next to her. Holding her breath, she looks out of her peripheral vision to see Chloe standing extremely close to her body._

 _"Uh, hi." Beca stares blankly as she continues avoiding eye contact with the redhead._

 _"Can I come back to your place?"_

 _Beca's eyes widen at the question and she gulps loudly, hoping her slight discomfort wasn't apparent. "Uh... why?"_

 _"Tom doesn't like it when I drink." Chloe shrugs. "Aubrey's apartment is small and I don't know. I don't want to go home."_

 _ **Just say no, Beca. Just say no-**_

 _"Oh... Uhm, sure."_

 _ **Idiot.**_

 _"Thanks, Beca." Chloe smiles as she drunkenly leans in and links her arms with the short brunette. "You're seriously the best."_

 _Beca presses her mouth together in a tight lipped, awkward smile as the pair waits for the Lyft to arrive. Beca knew this was going to be trouble. Chloe had been overly clingy on her throughout the night and even though Beca figured it was just due to her being drunk, she couldn't exactly pin point it._

 _They arrive at Beca's house twenty minutes later, immediately being greeted by Desoto. Beca showed Chloe the guest bedroom and gave her clothes to sleep in before turning in for the night._

 _Somewhere in the first few minutes after falling asleep, Beca feels the bed dip and then warm skin touching her own. She cracks open an eye and sees Chloe straddling her hips and staring at her hungrily._

 _"Chlo? What are you doing?" Beca asks, half awake as Chloe leans forward and captures Beca's lips in her own. She grinds her center against Beca and can hear a small moan escape from the thin lips of the brunette. "We can't."_

 _"Yes, we can." Chloe replies against her lips, moving her hand between their bodies and down to the waistband on Beca's boxers. She dips her hand in the material and wraps her fingers around Beca's semi-erect member. She starts slowly pumping up and down the shaft, causing Beca to grow unbearably hard at the sensation of Chloe's hand moving against her._

 _"Fuck." Beca curses as she rolls her head back. She feels a cool breeze hit her legs as Chloe starts to pull down her boxers, never breaking eye contact with her._

 _Chloe leans back down, her chest touching Beca's while her hand continues pleasuring Beca. Chloe leans in, her lips ghosting over Beca's ear. "I want you, even if it's just this one time."_

 _Where Beca would usually protest such behavior (aka cheating), she found herself coming up short. All she can focus on was Chloe's hand on her member and the hot breath she just felt against her ear. Willpower was seemingly nonexistent at this point._

 _"Okay." Beca breathes, grabbing Chloe's hand and flipping them over. "Just this once, right?"_

 _Chloe's hand wraps around the back of Beca's neck and pulls her down in a bruising kiss._

 _"Just this once."_

* * *

Chloe stares blankly at the ceiling while her right hand lays across her stomach and her left absentmindedly swirls the glass of wine sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She sighs loudly and looks down at the bubbles that covered her body, trying to keep her mind focused on something other than a particular, short brunette.

Though, she was failing miserably. Chloe couldn't get Beca off of her mind ever since last night, ever since she heard Beca sing that song. And Chloe felt guilty. She felt guilty that she cheated on Tom and continued leading Beca on. It was never her intention to let it get that far. Hell, she shouldn't have even pushed Beca to have sex with her the first night they ever kissed. But she was hooked. Beca was soft and gentle, and truly caring of Chloe's wellbeing during sex whereas Tom was sloppy and rough, and only really cared about getting himself off.

But Chloe loves Tom and he's been there for her for four years. She couldn't just expect to leave him and be happy with Beca. Up until last night, she didn't even know Beca had legitimate feelings for her. And while she knows she loves Beca as well, she can't bring herself to leave Tom. Sure, he was getting to be a bit much, a little too overbearing, but he was her safety net and she doesn't want to give that up for something uncertain. Because she couldn't possibly be **in love** with Beca...

(Right?)

She brings the glass to her lips, taking a sip of the wine as the bathroom door opens.

"Really, Chloe? Drinking again?" Tom groans as he walks over to the sink and turns on the water, washing his hands before running them through his hair.

Chloe rolls her eyes and flips the switch to drain the water. She stands up and grabs a towel, wrapping it around her body as she steps out of the tub.

"I mean, I still can't believe you drank last night after I told you not to." Tom says as he turns around to see Chloe staring at him. "What?"

Chloe raises her eyebrow and grabs the wine glass, holding her hand over the tub and dumping the rest of it out into the draining water. She scoffs before setting the glass on the edge of the tub and walking out of the bathroom.

"So now we're just wasting alcohol?" Tom follows her out of the bathroom and stands outside of the closet door that Chloe had closed herself behind.

"You obviously don't want me drinking so I stopped the 'temptation'." Chloe replied sarcastically as she dries her body off and slips into a robe. She opens the door and sees Tom standing in the doorway.

"Ugh, Chloe. I'm sorry. I just don't like how you get when you drink." Tom tries to say in a sincere voice, but his undertone was still angry.

"Whatever." Chloe pushes past him and walks toward her dresser. She grabs a pair of panties and shimmies into them, looking over her shoulder to see Tom still staring at her like a piece of meat. "What?"

"I was just thinking," he starts out nervously, "I don't know that maybe we could... you know."

"I'm not in the mood." She replies coldly causing Tom to groan loudly.

"You're NEVER in the mood." Tom whines. "I have needs to you know."

"And you have a perfectly capable hand." Chloe quips back before continuing to dress herself.

Tom moves closer to Chloe and grabs onto her wrist. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just really don't want to have sex." With you.

"Did I do something?"

"Just let it go, Tom. It's sex. Stop making such a big deal out of it." Chloe states harshly before grabbing her phone. Tom scoffs loudly, taking his leave from the room and leaving Chloe by herself. She looks at the screen and her eyebrow raises at the notifications on her screen.

 **8 Missed Calls from Becs**

 **1 New Voicemail**

She clicks on the voicemail button presses the phone against her ear.

 _'Uh, Chlo? Hey, it's Aubrey. Sorry I've been blowing up your phone... but... there's been an accident and Beca's in the hospital and my phone is dead. Er, uh... yeah, just thought you should know.'_

Chloe's heart snaps in two as the voicemail ends and tries her best to keep her composure. "FUCK!"

Instantly, Tom comes running back into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go. Beca's in the hospital and Aubrey's freaking out." Chloe states frantically as she puts her shoes on.

"Why is she in the hospital?" Tom questions.

"I don't know. Aubrey wouldn't say. I'm sorry, I need to go see her." Chloe bites her lower lip and hopes Tom doesn't freak out.

"Then I'm going with you."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Oh damn. Having your boyfriend and your lover in the same room together means nothing can go wrong, RIGHT? RIGHT?

Also, sorry for cutting the smut short in this.


	3. Call It Off

"What are you even doing here?"

"Oh, right. Well, Chloe called me today and-" Aubrey starts but she's immediately cut off by Beca's hand in her face.

"Wait. Hold that thought." Beca states as she gets up out of her bed. "I have shit to do today and I really don't want to talk about this right now, or I'll probably stay unmotivated forever."

Aubrey looks uncomfortably around Beca's room as she walks into her closet, trying her hardest to stop her from mentioning the redhead and how she could motivate Beca in more than one way. Maybe it's because she can see how much Beca is hurting, and she doesn't want to make it worse. Beca finally emerges from the closet fully clothed, staring at Aubrey.

"So you're going to help me get started and then we can talk about whatever Chloe had to say, okay?" Beca raises her eyebrow expectantly at Aubrey who just nods and agrees. "Great. Let's go, these lights aren't going to hang themselves."

"Lights?"

Beca sighs loudly as they walk into her garage and open the door. She searches for a minute before she grabs a box of Christmas lights and turns around, smiling at her best friend.

"Christmas lights? Really, Beca?" Aubrey asks in disbelief. "We live in California. Why the fuck do you need to hang Christmas lights?"

"Because my mom is visiting this year and 'Beca, your house is so boring. There's no holiday spirit! Where are the lights? The tree? You don't live in a cave!'" Beca says in her best impression of her mom.

Aubrey bursts out laughing, holding her stomach to stop it from cramping up. Beca just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Grab that ladder." Beca nods her head towards the ladder that was leaning against the garage wall. Aubrey complies and they walk outside to set up.

Ten minutes later and Beca's on the roof, placing the gutter clips to hold the strand of lights and listening to Aubrey go on about how she really needs to tell Beca about the phone call. Because...

"Beca, can we please talk about this now before I forget why I came over in the first place?"

"Ugh, okay, fine." Beca groans as she carefully shimmies down the roof to the next foot of the gutter. "What did she say?"

"She said she's sorry that she left last night. She was caught off guard and didn't mean to react the way she did." Aubrey shrugs as Beca points to a small ziploc baggie on the ground.

"Toss that up." Beca demands and Aubrey does so. "So then what?"

Aubrey bites her lower lip as she watches Beca move across the roof of her house with ease before looking around the front yard.

"Then she said she wanted to talk to you, but figured you'd hate her for leaving."

"I was disappointed, but I mean... anyone would be after trying that hard to tell someone how you feel and them leaving." Beca sighs as she points to the next thing she needed Aubrey to throw up. "I just... I needed to get it out. I needed her to know."

"She really loves you, you know." Aubrey states as she grabs the spindle of lights out of the box.

Beca stops working and looks down at Aubrey. "Did she actually tell you that, or are you just speculating?"

Aubrey steps closer to the house and tosses up the lights. Beca reaches out to catch the lights, misjudging the distance she needed to lean forward. Her foot slips on a shingle and she starts to plunge off the roof headfirst.

"Shit Aubrey, move!" Beca screams as she puts her hands out. Aubrey steps out of the way lightning quick and Beca crashes into the ground, two loud cracks ringing in her ears.

Aubrey's instantly by her side, helping Beca roll onto her back. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Fuck!" Beca hisses out in pain with her face scrunching up. "No, I'm not okay. We need to go to the hospital."

"I took a Lyft here! Where are your keys?" Aubrey asks frantically as Beca sits up, hovering over her wrists in agony.

"Where they always are, Posen! Just get them and my phone and let's go!"

* * *

Chloe and Tom arrive at the hospital within 30 minutes of Aubrey's phone call. As soon as they find Aubrey, they're briefed on Beca's condition. She suffered two completely shattered wrists and had just gotten out of surgery. They were allowed to see her, but warned that she will most likely be unconscious until the anesthesia wears off.

The trio make their way into the room Beca was assigned to and Chloe is instantly by her side.

"How did this happen?" Chloe asks as she looks at Aubrey.

"She fell off her roof." Aubrey lowers her head and tries her best not to let details of the conversation she had with Beca slip out while Tom was present.

Chloe can feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she leans forward and wraps her arm around Beca's chest. She lays her head on the pillow next to Beca, completely unaware of her own behavior... which wasn't going unnoticed by Tom.

"Why would you go and do this to yourself?" Chloe whispers out of earshot of the other two people in the room. "You damn near scared me."

She stares at Beca, who, for obvious reasons, was unresponsive. She lifts her head off of the pillow and gently places a kiss on Beca's cheek, her hand stroking back strands of Beca's hair.

Tom's watching from the distance and feels his hand roll into a fist, gripping tightly on nothing as the scene in front of him unfolds. Now, he knew Chloe and Beca hung out, but he also knew that Chloe told him they weren't THAT close. He can feel the air leaving his nostrils as he breathes heavily, trying not to let the anger overpower him.

Was this why Chloe was being distant with him? Because she was getting close with Beca? Had Chloe been unfaithful?

And then it clicks. Chloe's responses to every time he wanted to have sex, her sarcastic remarks and defying him when he asked her not to do something. It all made sense to him now, and he needs to leave before he does something he regrets. But he doesn't. He just sits there and stares at his girlfriend, his girlfriend who was practically attached to another person's side, giving them the love and affection she had stopped giving him.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Tom raises his voice and Chloe is so startled, that she jumps up into a standing position. Aubrey slowly backs away and Tom holds his hand out at her, telling her to stop. "Did you know about this?"

"About what?" Aubrey asks, extremely scared of Tom's behavior.

"About my girlfriend sleeping with Beca!?"

"What the fuck? Where did you get that from?" Chloe asks as she leaves Beca's bedside and walks over to her boyfriend.

"I can SEE it, Chloe. For gods sake, she's unconscious and you're latched onto her like you're her girlfriend!" Tom yells at her.

"She's my best friend!" Chloe defends, trying to grab a hold of Tom's hand, but he pushes her away.

"Don't fucking touch me." Tom spits in her direction. "It's so obvious now. God, I'm a fucking fool!"

Aubrey's standing in the corner, watching Chloe and Tom fight, trying her best to stay out of it.

"Tom, you're overreacting!" Chloe argues.

"OVERREACTING? You betrayed my trust, Chloe! She may be your best friend, but I'm not fucking blind." Tom screams as he yanks his arm away from Chloe again.

"Can we please talk about this? Let me explain!" Chloe pleads, but Tom's mind is already made up. He shakes his head and turns to leave, but Chloe takes one last chance to change his mind. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let her safety net walk away.

She grabs his arm one last time, feeling him tug it away before feeling a warm sting on her cheek from the other hand that came in contact with her face. "I told you to not fucking touch me!"

Chloe places her palm over the sensitive spot that Tom just slapped and the tears in her eyes stream down her face.

"You... you hit me." Chloe states blankly as Tom freaks out and rushes towards her.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Tom starts instantly apologizes, but this was unforgivable. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Just leave, Tom." Chloe says through gritted teeth. "Get out of here."

* * *

Beca lays in her bed and stares at the ceiling as she draws random patterns in the texture. It had been a couple of days since her surgery and she was feeling the cabin fever settle in. She felt completely useless. Both of her arms were in splints, and under the dressings were so many stitches that she was starting to feel like Frankenstein.

On top of that, she still hadn't heard from Chloe and by this point in time, she doesn't want to. Aubrey mentioned something about her visiting Beca in the hospital, but didn't stick around until Beca was conscious. She knew exactly what message she was trying to get across.

"Why, me?" Beca breathes out loud as the doorbell rings. She raises an eyebrow, wondering who it could be. She groans and struggles out of bed before walking towards the front door. From the frosted glass, she can see the faint outline of red hair and she gulps loudly.

"Desoto, door!" She commands and the Doberman happily trots up to the door and uses his paw to push down on the handle and open the latch. He then grabs the rope tied to the door handle and pulls it open. Beca holds her breath as she comes face to face with Chloe. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to make sure you're okay." Chloe says quietly, biting on her lower lip.

"I'm fine." Beca replies harshly.

"I- are you sure? You don't need help with anything?"

"I don't need YOUR help, Chloe. You've done enough." Beca narrows her eyes at the redhead who looked like Beca just kicked her puppy.

"Beca, I kno-"

"Save it, Chloe. I don't want to hear it." Beca cuts her off.

"Why are you acting like this? What's gotten into you?" Chloe presses and Beca feels like the last straw has been pulled.

"YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW? Are you seriously that dense?" Beca angrily yells. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

"My fault? I- I don't understand."

"YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU. YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU KNOWING YOU'D NEVER LEAVE TOM!" Beca screams. "I don't need your help!"

Beca watches as Chloe's eyes widen at her outburst before going to speak, but Beca wasn't ready to deal with it. Instead, she roughly pushes her left hand against the door, yelping out in pain as it slams in Chloe's face.

"BECA! PLEASE, OPEN THE DOOR!" She hears Chloe call out from her front porch. She slumps against the door, trying not to let the pain of accidentally using her broken wrist get to her. "Beca! Please!"

"GO AWAY!"

"NO!" Chloe stands her ground. "YOU ARE NOT SHUTTING ME OUT. NOT AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU!"

* * *

Chloe holds her breath as she unlocks the front door to her apartment. She had left the hospital after about an hour of Beca still not waking up and knew she'd have to deal with Tom sooner or later.

She pushes the door open and slams it shut, walking into the bedroom to see Tom sitting on the edge of their bed with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"I thought we were happy." He says as he takes a swig out of the bottle.

"We were... but things changed and I- I was a coward." Chloe admits as she watches her boyfriend take another drink. "I'm sorry, Tom. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Then what did you mean by it when you slept with Beca? How long has this been going on?" Tom asks, pressing Chloe for the answers she knew he deserved.

Chloe sighs loudly and walks over to Tom, grabbing the bottle out of his hand and taking a shot of it before handing it back. She was definitely going to need liquid courage if she was about to tell her boyfriend the truth. "It was at Aubrey's party, five months ago. We were drunk and stupid, and just decided to play spin the bottle. It was supposed to be a harmless game and Beca detested it to no end, but we made her play. I had to kiss her and I thought it would be easy enough, but... I felt something. And I was the one who pushed her into it. I was the one who let it go on. Everything that has happened, it's my fault. I love you, Tom, and I felt safe with you. But I think I'm in love with Beca."

"You think?"

Chloe shakes her head lightly, really thinking about how she felt about Beca. Her relationship with Tom had fallen apart the second that she kissed Beca. "No, I- I know I am..."

"I get it, Chloe. I really do. I've been distant and needy at the same time. I've been controlling and slightly abusive, and that's not right. I just... I was always scared of losing you and by doing what I thought would protect you, I pushed you away more. This is as much my fault." Tom replies honestly because he's right. His behavior had driven Chloe away into the arms of someone who didn't treat her like their property.

"I'm sorry." Chloe says softly. "I love you, Tom, but I think we should call it quits. You slapped me and I told myself I'd never stay with anyone who got aggressively physical with me, no matter the circumstance. I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry. What I did was unforgivable and wrong. I can never forgive myself for cheating on you... But we're not happy anymore."

Tom nods and stands up, grabbing his suitcase. "I understand, Chloe. And I am truly, sorry for hitting you. It was out of line and wrong. But can I ask you something else?" Chloe nods. "If you weren't happy, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because nothing I said would have made me feel any differently towards Beca. I stayed because you were here for me for so long. I needed that security." Chloe admits, looking at the ground.

"You didn't want to lose your safety net." Tom answers for her. "I hope everything works out for you."

Tom leans forward and kisses Chloe on the top of her forehead before walking towards the door. "I'll be back for the rest of my stuff later."

* * *

Beca stays slumped against the door, the pain medications and yelling at Chloe draining her completely as she tries to focus on what Chloe is saying from behind her front door.

"Beca! Please! I am not leaving here until you open the door and let me explain." Chloe states confidently.

Beca clicks her tongue and Desoto perks up from his dog bed by the couch. Beca moves to the side and motions to the door, Desoto running across the hardwood floor and happily opening the door for her. Beca stays on the ground and mumbles something incoherent, waiting for Chloe to come in.

"Thank you, Desoto." Chloe says as she pets the Doberman who barks in response. Chloe then spots Beca on the floor and her heart drops. Pain was written all over Beca's face and Chloe knew (if the yelp that escaped Beca's lips was any indicator) that Beca was extremely hurt. Chloe kneels down and places her hands under Beca's arms and pulls her up. "Come on, Beca. You need to lie down."

"I told you..." Beca tries to protest as Chloe walks her to her bedroom, but Chloe is quick to shut her up.

"That you don't need my help, I get it. But you would have been sitting there for awhile, so I'm doing your back a favor." Chloe says as Beca plops down on her bed.

Beca crosses her cast-clad arms and huffs out. "I still don't have anything to say to you."

"Good, because I want you to listen to me." Chloe rolls her eyes at Beca's childish behavior. "I left Tom."

"Ooo...kaaaay."

"I could really use you not being sarcastic for once." Chloe states sternly.

"Not likely to happen."

Chloe groans loudly as sits down next to Beca on the bed. "You told me... well, kind of, that you didn't want to be my secret anymore, and you're not... I told Tom. And I'm sorry for making you feel like I'd always choose him over you, but I didn't. Look, Beca, you're right. I love Tom, but I'm not in love with him anymore. Because of you. I'm in love with you."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Cliffhangers are turning into my thing. Blame my roommate.

Anyway, there are 2 more chapters of this story remaining. I will probably be writing an epilogue, and then you guys can vote from there if you want a full blown sequel instead of a short story!


	4. Don't Rush

**A/N:** Well, first of all, Merry Christmas to my readers who celebrate it! And happy holidays to everyone else. This story is almost done (I told you it'd be short), and I'll be sad to see it go. But will definitely be an interesting finale that I'm hoping not a lot of you will expect... SOOO without further ado...

* * *

 _"Look, Beca, you're right. I love Tom, but I'm not in love with him anymore. Because of you. I'm in love with you."_

Beca has to do a double take as she tries to process the words Chloe just spewed from her mouth. She wished she could pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but her broken arms said otherwise. She soaks in the words. Memorizes the way Chloe's voice sounded when she claimed to be in love with her. Burns the look of the pained and truthful face of Chloe into her brain. Then tries to gauge how any of that was actually possible. How Chloe could have seemingly left Tom. How Chloe felt the same way about Beca that Beca did about her. How Chloe would just throw it all away for her. How Chloe could choose her.

And she can't fathom an answer for any of those statements. Because Chloe would have never left Tom for Beca. Chloe would never give up the security she knew for four years for a person like Beca. Beca was having a hard time believing anything she just heard. Because five minutes ago, all Beca felt was her heart shattering worse than her wrists. She felt angry that Chloe had left her. She felt angry that Chloe would always get her worked up and then leave to go back to Tom. She fell in love with her best friend and now her best friend suddenly left her boyfriend and was confessing her love to Beca?

Surely, she was dreaming.

(She's not).

"Beca, please say something." Chloe pleads as she stares at the unreadable look on Beca's face.

"Why?" Was the only thing that Beca could muster up the courage to speak.

"Why what? Why say something or-"

"Why me?" Beca interrupts.

Chloe sighs loudly as she paces back and forth in front of Beca's bed. She bites her lower lip. She had never really thought of why she was in love with Beca, she just knew she was. "I can't explain it. You're just... you're just you."

"How long? How long have you had feelings towards me?"

"Since we kissed." Chloe admits as her pacing stops.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Chloe knew this was coming. Knew the question would be asked. Why would she stay with Tom when she knew she was in love with Beca? Sure, Tom was her security, but it was more in depth than that. "Because, I didn't want to lose you. Tom's future, it was secure. And you, Beca, you're a rising star. You're finally getting noticed. I didn't want to risk having you before you got whisked away to some record deal and left. Our future was uncertain."

Now, Chloe knows her answer seems a bit... outlandish. She knew for a fact Beca would probably never actually leave her. That while music was her passion, Beca would probably give it all up for her. But she doesn't know. She's never known because they've never talked about it. Chloe has always craved stability, it helps her get by. Which is why she stayed with Tom. Being with him was stable, it was secure.

But Beca... Beca had so many opportunities that Chloe didn't want to take away from her. Beca could be the huge musician she always wanted to be. Labels would seek her out and she'd leave. Or, she'd stay and give up her dreams for Chloe. And Chloe would never want that.

"Life is uncertain, Chloe." Beca states flatly. "You can't settle for 'stable' when life throws curveballs. It's always changing. You have to change with it."

"I know but..." and Chloe freezes. She freezes because she knows Beca is right. Beca's always right. Beca had every right to be skeptical, to be angry at her. She led her on for five months and now she's standing next to her bed, telling her how much she loved her and that she left Tom for her. And she knew, she knew it wouldn't be easy gaining Beca's trust after everything that transpired over the last few days.

"But?"

"I don't know." Chloe sighs as she rubs the back of her neck. "I love you. That's all I know. And I'm scared, okay?"

And Beca breaks down. She breaks down because cool, confident Chloe was scared of her feelings. And Beca was, too. Scared that it wouldn't even work out. Scared that Chloe could potentially break her heart just like she probably had Tom's, though Beca still doesn't know the full story. Scared she couldn't give Chloe what she wanted. Up until now, their relationship had been solely sexual. And while they maybe had feelings, they were pushed to the back burner and weren't brought up until the other party was gone.

And frankly, Beca doesn't know how to deal with any of this. Because one part of her wants to kiss Chloe senseless and the other part of her wants to run, just like Chloe had once.

"I- I need time to think..." Beca stutters out and she's instantly regretting it when she sees the pained look on Chloe's face. "I- I just... please, Chloe."

"Okay." Chloe says in a defeated voice. But honestly, what was she expecting? For them to just be okay after she hurt Beca?

(Well yeah, but...)

She knew that wasn't the way this would work.

"I understand." And then she's conflicted. Conflicted on if she should just leave, or show a gesture of affection to prove to Beca that she really wanted her, all of her in every aspect.

Chloe slowly and cautiously makes her way to the edge of Beca's bed, leaning forward and pressing a small kiss to the brunette's forehead before instantly pulling away, tears starting to fill her eyes. She presses her lips together in a tight smile before turning around and heading for the door. Hoping. Hoping to hear Beca tell her to stop. Hoping to hear Beca tell her they should talk about it and work it out. But she doesn't. Beca doesn't and Chloe has to stop her heart from breaking more than it already had done.

And Beca watches. She watches the love of her life walk out of the door to give her space. To give her time to think about things. She watches Chloe act in selflessness and she can't help but fall in love with her more, but with hesitation. Always with hesitation.

She needed advice.

* * *

 _Aubrey wakes up to the sound of her phone blaring through her apartment at 7 in the morning. She groggily groans before reaching for her, keeping her eyes shut as she answers it._

 _"Hello?" Aubrey yawns into the phone and waits for whoever called her to answer._

 _ **'Hi...'** Chloe's shaky voice echoes through the receiver. **'I need to talk to you.'**_

 _Aubrey nods, even though the redhead can't see her and sits up in bed. She rubs her eyes before opening them and letting out a deep sigh._

 _"What's up, Chloe?"_

 _And then there's silence. So much silence that Aubrey has to pull the phone away from her face to see if Chloe was still there._

 _She was._

 _"Chlo?"_

 _ **'I'm in love with Beca.'** Chloe flat out states before going silent again._

 _And Aubrey has to process what one of her best friends just told her. Because it doesn't make sense to her. She knew that Beca and Chloe had what she thought was meaningless (on Chloe's side) sex. She knew that Beca was in love with Chloe. But Chloe being in love with Beca while she was in a committed four year relationship? It hit her like a bus._

 _ **'And I'm sorry for leaving last night as quickly as I did but I- I couldn't face her. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. But...'** another pause of silence. **'I just don't know what to do.'**_

 _"You need to talk to her." Aubrey admits, knowing that this was probably the only thing that would make sense to the redhead._

 _ **'I can't. She probably hates me. I would just disappoint her and break her heart more. I can't do that...'** And Aubrey knows by this point that Chloe's sitting there, biting her lip, like she always does when she gets nervous._

 _"Why would you break her heart more?"_

 _ **'Because I can't leave Tom.'** Chloe says with such fear in her voice that Aubrey grows increasingly worried._

 _It's not that she hated Tom. She actually liked the guy, sometimes. But in the recent months, everyone had seen a behavior change in him AND in Chloe. Chloe was always worried about what he would think about the things she did that he told her not to. And Aubrey wonders how she could so easily sleep with Beca with that fear in place. And then it clicks. Love can make people do crazy things._

 _"Chloe, I love you, right?" She hears Chloe grunt in confirmation and continues. "I don't think your relationship with Tom is healthy, anymore. You need to leave him."_

 _ **'I can't! Bree, he's been my support for four years.'** Chloe defends and Aubrey rolls her eyes._

 _"And so has Beca. Beca's been there for you since before Tom. She's been there from the moment you became college roommates up until now." Aubrey convinces._

 ** _'I just- I can't.'_**

 _"You're not happy, anymore, Chloe. For gods sake, take a risk and be happy." Aubrey groans, quite tired of hearing everyone's excuses. "Look, at first, I told Beca not to sing the song because it would change everything. And it did... but she still took that risk in hopes you'd understand. In hopes you felt the same way. You do feel the same way, so why are you fighting this?"_

 _ **'Because I'm scared that I'll end up breaking her heart regardless.'** Chloe admits. **'I'm scared that I'll do to her what I did to Tom.'**_

 _Aubrey groans loudly as she tries to come up with something nice to say instead of sounding rude, but she can't. It's never been in Aubrey's nature to beat around the bush. She was as blunt as they come._

 _"You're not doing anyone any favors by continuing down the path you are. You're betraying Tom and leading Beca on. It's not fair to either of them. You have to make a choice."_

* * *

"What would you do?" Beca asks as she sits in her bed, Jesse sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Like okay... so let's just say for a second you were in my shoes. Let's just say that Aubrey cheated on someone for you..." Beca starts, knowing that Jesse was the most unbiased party in their group. "And she left them because she was in love with you. What would you do?"

Jesse stays silent as he tries to play out the scenario in his head. He furrows his brow before coming up with an answer he was hoping Beca agreed with. "I'd give her a chance."

"Wouldn't you be scared she'd just do it again?"

"No, no... I wouldn't. Beca, it's rare that once you're a cheater, you're always a cheater." Jesse offers. "Look, being in love with someone... it's a whole different ballpark. If they were just cheating to cheat, then yeah, I'd be concerned. But Chloe didn't cheat on Tom just to do it. She did it because she's in love with you. And maybe yeah, she should've left Tom... but we all know how stubborn she can be."

"I just don't- I don't want to give her the power to break my heart more than she has." Beca says skeptically.

"She may have the power to, Beca, but you have to trust that she won't. It's a two way street." Jesse shrugs as he scoots closer to the small brunette, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Look, from what I can see, you're both in love with each other. And it's unconventional, but you need to give love a chance before you lose it and her forever."

Beca sighs loudly. She knows Jesse is right and she kind of hates it. She hates it because Jesse had told her that she could lose Chloe forever. He shed light on her situation and she really fucking hated it.

Because if she continues being stubborn, continues fighting this just because she's scared of what Chloe could potentially do to her, then she could lose every opportunity of happiness. Every chance to be loved and love in return. And she can't stand it. The thought of losing Chloe almost scares her more than the fact that Chloe could break her heart. Because if she doesn't give it a chance, she'll never know.

And she wants to know.

* * *

Beca finds herself in front of the door of Chloe's apartment. She had only been here twice, with Aubrey and Jesse to pick Chloe up. She never felt like she belonged here and now, she was. She holds breath as she works up the courage to somehow knock. She lifts her leg, ready to kick the door lightly with her shoe when it opens.

"Beca." Tom breathes out, closing his eyes before pressing his lips together.

"Uh..." Beca draws out as she stares at Chloe's now ex boyfriend who had a small box in his hands. "I'm sorry."

She goes to turn around and leave, but Tom's voice stops her. "Wait."

Beca sighs, standing with her side facing Tom before looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You can go in. I was just leaving." Tom says calmly and Beca's honestly shocked. She was expecting Tom to be pissed, to be mad at her, but he's not. "I, uh... didn't want to leave the house unlocked but I left my key so..."

"So, it's true." Beca whispers out, feeling a pang of guilt in her heart.

Tom nods his head and Beca turns to face him, but keeps her head lowered. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Tom. I'm so sorry."

"It was bound to happen, anyway." He shrugs, readjusting the box in his hands. "She's been in love with you for five months."

Beca just nods, staying silent as Tom moves out of the way. Beca takes his place in front of the door as he starts heading down the hallway.

"You're not mad?" Beca calls out down the hallway.

Tom stops and shakes his head. "All I want for her is to be happy. It's not like I was exactly ' **boyfriend of the year',** either. But she's happy because of you and I can't stand in the way of that. I'm not mad at you, Beca. Love is an unstoppable force. And I'm not going to ruin that for you two for the sake of me."

"I... uh..." Beca stammers out, but she doesn't know how to respond. She can tell Tom is hurt, she knows that feeling of heartache. She's been feeling it for months. And now, he's the one who has to feel it while she gets the girl. While she's the one who gets that happiness. He sacrificed his happiness for Chloe's and her own, and Beca feels guilty. Guilty that she gets Chloe and Tom gets nothing. But she can't turn back, now. The damage had been done and she knows that they all have to keep moving forward.

"Just take care of her, Mitchell. That's all I ask."

* * *

 **A/N #2:** Two more chapters left. Well, one chapter and an epilogue. But this story may turn out like you thought or you hoped. This is just a forewarning.


End file.
